


The Luckiest Man (Ever)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Malace [8]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, D/s, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Magnus playing with his lovely boys, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said torture has to hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Man (Ever)

Their cries were delicious, a symphony that had his mouth curling into a smirk and his arousal throbbing all the more. Jace with his low, ragged moans, and Alec with his high, shuddering whimpers made a perfect song, one he was happy to orchestrate, for as long as he so wished. They were fully spent at this point, only still going after a third set of stamina runes and his magic. He knew that the sensitivity at this point must be unbearable, that Alec was fighting tears and Jace was frantically trying to stop from falling apart, and he also didn't care. This was their punishment, _(though it was mostly Jace's)_ and if anyone knew anything about Magnus it was that he didn't do anything by halves. Besides, who said torture had to be painful anyways?  
"Mas-ster-" Alec whined, hair plastered to his temples with sweat and pale skin flushed a beautiful red. His pupils were blown and glazed over, saliva and sweat sliding down his chin. He was beautiful. And not nearly fucked out enough if he could still speak.  
"Faster, Jace." He ordered, tugging sharply on the chain connected to the twin clamps enclosed on the blonde's nipples.  
The Shadowhunter gave a quiet groan, trembling and weak as he thrust his hips up into his parabatai, fingers clutching at the rope binding his hands to the ceiling, arms stretched up above his head. Alec whimpered in response, clutching at Jace's shoulders and fighting to follow orders and not shy off of the blonde's erection.  
Magnus rocked his own hips with Jace's thrusts, jolting the smaller male forward with each movement and giving him a little more power behind each weak flutter of his hips.  
"Don't you want to get him off, Jace?" The Warlock purred, the tip of his arousal rubbing against far to abused nerves. "Don't you think he deserves it? He's been so good so far, riding you all this time... Our dear pup deserves a reward don't you think?"  
The way Alec cried out as Magnus wound slender fingers around what should have been all but spent flesh made him think he didn't want it. Though, the Warlock supposed he couldn't really blame him. It had to be borderline painful now, nerves rubbed raw and throbbing after so many orgasms. "You're so good, baby." Magnus breathed, pulling Alec in to steal a kiss. "Just a little more and then you can take a break. Would you like that sweetheart?"  
The blue eyed Shadowhunter sobbed into his mouth in response, twisting and arching as he jerked weakly, small dribbles of cum leaking out of his arousal. Magnus was rather surprised he could even manage that much, fairly certain that Jace was cuming dry at this point if his pained cries had been any clue.  
Green eyes scanned both lovers, checking to make sure that all was well and dehydration wasn't setting in. They'd been at it for hours, with necessary breaks in between and Magnus was starting to tire, flesh beginning to throb after so long a use.  
"Lift up, baby." He ordered softly, helping to lift Alec's hips up and off Jace's arousal. His thumb rubbed over swollen lips, a little shiver of lust slipping down his spine when the other male sucked the digit into his mouth. "I want you to suck him." Magnus murmured, spreading Jace's legs wider.  
The blonde let out a sound of denial, squirming on the older male's lap.  
"Oh? Was that a no, Jace?" The Warlock smirked, pinching the tip of Jace's erection. "Would you rather I wrap a vibrator around you and let it go? Or shock your ass until you're screaming?"  
The blonde shook, shaking his head desperately. "P-please-" He whispered brokenly, head rolling to rest against Magnus' shoulder.  
"Tell me why I'm doing this and I won't have him do it."  
"Because-- _ah_ \--I..." Jace blinked sweat out of his eyes, staring at his parabatai. "I was hurt--"  
"Wrong," Magnus answered quietly, giving a punishing thrust as he waved Alec forward. "I'm punishing you because you were hurt and you didn't tell me. You hid it, even, when it was dangerous and could have been worsened. My job is to take care of you, Jace," he murmured, hands trailing up over scarred flesh. "But I can't do that if you won't take care of yourself in turn."  
The blonde shook, tears slipping down his cheeks as he was engulfed in hot warmth once more, the touch enough to send him spiraling off the edge.  
The Warlock kissed away his tears, breathing a soft "I love you," before quickening his thrusts as he unclipped the clamps, discarding them to pinch and knead at already abused flesh. Jace was too fucked out to do more than twitch, limp and pliant against his body.  
"'ove you too," the blonde slurred, barely taking notice when his hands were let down, fingers led to Alec's hair. The blue eyed male gave a pleased whine at the touch, pushing up into soft pets as he sucked and licked obediently, making no complaints when Magnus' thrusts had Jace nearly choking him.  
 _His boys were so good_ , he thought feverishly, chasing his completion. _So so good_... Magnus muffled his cry into Jace's neck, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise as he added to the seed already dripping down the blonde's thighs. He pulled out with a shudder, taking time to admire the swollen and dripping hole before he tugged Alec up with a quiet murmur, sliding Jace down onto the bed to lay flat, hips placed over a pillow and raised slightly.  
The blonde made no move to change position, eyes closed and legs splayed and trembling as he regained his breath. So much trust.  
"Come here," Magnus murmured, tugging Alec into him with a finger at his collar. The male came willingly, melting into his chest and nuzzling into his neck, sated and happy. The Warlock gave him a slow, deep kiss, stroking damp locks out of blue eyes. "I want you to do one more thing for me."  
Alec nodded without hesitation and the warmth in his chest grew. "I want you to lick Jace clean, for me. Can you do that?"  
"Y...yes, Master." Alec whispered hoarsely, voice cracking and raw. He leaned up to steal a kiss before turning to the blonde obediently, shaky and weak as he slid down, beginning to lick at the liquid marking the blonde's thighs, working up to his parabatai's still gapping entrance.  
Magnus purred his approval, stroking and petting at his lover's skin as he watched. Alec was thorough, even pushing the blonde open to get at more of the Warlock's seed. _Always diligent_ , Magnus thought fondly. _Even during sex_.  
It wasn't hard to see when Jace was cuming, a soft cry tearing free from his throat as he shook, and Magnus allowed the magic that'd been holding him captive for so long to dissipate, flesh finally going lax.  
"Good boy," Magnus murmured, petting at Alec's hair as the male turned towards him, task finished. He moved a hand to his lover's arousal, sparks flickering from his fingertips as he made to release the seal there before the smaller male interrupted him.  
"Are you going to fuck me now?"  
Magnus paused, gazing at the tired male in surprise. "Don't you want to rest?"  
Alec shook his head, almost pouting despite his exhaustion as he pressed closer. "I want you, Master. Please?"  
 _I am the luckiest man alive_ , Magnus thought distantly, laying the blue eyed male down next to what appeared to be a dozing Jace. Alec spread his legs, his own thighs marked with cum and his entrance probably just as swollen as his parabatai's. He was tired and spent and clearly in need of a drink of water and to rest, but he still wanted Magnus, still wanted to be close.  
"I love you," the Warlock told him, because he didn't do that nearly enough, and guided himself inside with a gentle slide. He leaned over his lover, kissing away drying tears and licking up the salty taste of sweat as he began to move, slow and loving. Alec clutched at his shoulders, panting raggedly. He was writhing weakly, nearly in pain when his already far abused prostate was nudged and Magnus kissed him, fingers guiding the Shadowhunter to the release he wished as gently and painless as possible. However, Alec hung on stubbornly until the Warlock found himself close, shaking slightly on trembling arms.  
"Let go," Magnus murmured, pupils blown and spine tight.  
"I love you," Alec smiled in response, slow and bright before with a arch of his back he shuddered out his last orgasm of the night obediently, finally released from his lover's magic.  
Magnus followed him off the edge, pulling out gently before falling onto the bed in between his boys, a waved hand changing the rumpled and dirty sheets clean and cool. He made to clean Alec up before the male shook his head.  
"S'fine," Alec slurred, curling into his side. "Do it... Do it tomorrow..."  
Magnus chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Jace awoke enough to press into his other side before slipping off again. He wrapped his arms around them, loving and oh so grateful as they burrowed closer. _He was the luckiest man alive,_ he thought once more, before with a shake of his head he corrected himself. _No, he was the luckiest man ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about this so tell me what you think?


End file.
